


What Are You Going to Do?

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk pretends he has parents in the TP ending but really doesn't, instead she lives alone homeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Going to Do?

“What are you going to do now, my child? Do you wish to stay with me, or do you have places to go.”

“Sorry M- Toriel, but I do have places to go, sorry.” Frisk tried her best to hide the sadness in her voice. Those words were the hardest she’s had to speak, the stung her very being. She really didn’t have anywhere to go, but she didn’t want to be a burden on the monster she once called “Mom.” Toriel’s done so much for Frisk already, it wasn’t fair to put her through anything more.

She turned and walked away, leaving the old queen by herself. She put on a brave smile, her eyes sad but encouraging “I… I understand. Good luck, my child. Please take care of yourself.” Those words hurt like daggers stabbing into Frisk’s back, her emotions could take no more. Tears fell from her eyes, but she kept walking.

~~~

Frisk walked alone, hungry, homeless. She continued her solemn march, afraid that she would see an old friend, Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus… Toriel. Afraid that they’d ask her how she’s doing, or why she’s alone, or how her parents are doing. Afraid that she’d lie through her teeth again, spit false truths into the faces of the people she cared the most about. 

And her fears came true, “hey kid.” 

Frisk froze, turning around to face Sans, “Oh! H-hey Sans old buddy, old pal, chummy friend friend. What’re you doing on this side of town?” A nervous chuckle escaped her lips.

“nothing much, picking up groceries. need some pet rock food, some tomatos, looking for a lying little kid. that wouldn’t be you, would it?”

Another laugh, Frisk trying to keep her nerves out of it, “H-Hah! Me, sad? Ha! O-of course not! I’m as happy as a clam!” She failed horribly at keeping her nerves out of it.

“mmhmm, yeah. you look quite happy with your same dirty sweater and sunken eyes. get a good night sleep lately?” Sans was looking straight through her lies.

Frisk laughed, it was hilarious. Her? Not happy? What a load of baloney. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. Tears fell down and off her cheeks, staining Sans’s hoodie. Her ‘laughs’ were so joyous and happy that they changed tune. Her piece turning from major to minor, a melancholic development. Her eyes dried, Sans still looking down at her.

“you know they care about you. you’re not at all a burden to them.” Frisk could feel an encore coming up, her throat stiffening up and her nose sniffling, “tori’s been worried sick. she noticed that you weren’t there the first day of school, and that none of your friend had seen you.” The second movement was coming up soon, “just go and talk to her. she’ll understand.”

The upbeat was played, the notes ringing out. Frisk let it all out, Sans’s hoodie taking the brunt impact of her sobs. “it’s all good kid, we’ve all been there.”

Before Frisk could respond, what felt like a blink happened. Her vision stopped for a split second, and Sans was gone. She was standing in front of New New Home. The door opened, Asgore standing in the frame, a smile stretched across his face, “Howdy! How can I help you- Oh hello Frisk! How’s your...” He noticed her poofy eyes, and sniffling nose, scooping her into his arms without a second though. He took her inside the house.

He set her down on the couch, and walked to the kitchen. Asgore could be heard on the phone, “Tori? Yes, I know, I know. This is an emergency, come over as fast as you can. I-It’s Frisk… Ok, see you soon.” 

The sound of clinking cups and a fired up stove filled the house. A kettle whistled, the shrill sound being stopped almost as soon as it started. The front door opened, in walked Toriel still in her teaching garb. She looked over at the couch, and the child sitting on it. She let out a gasp and nearly leaped in next to Frisk.

“Frisk! Are you alright, you’re filthy!” Toriel said, her inner mother coming out, “I thought you said you had a place to go!” Asgore silently placed the tray of tea on the coffee table, Toriel nodding in thanks. He walked back to the kitchen.

“Well… I guess I kinda,” Frisk sighed, “I kinda lied. I just saw how much you’ve been through and didn’t want you to have an-another… burden.” She looked at her feet, too ashamed to look into the monster’s eyes.

She mustered up the courage and looked up at Toriel’s face, expecting to see the face of a scolding mother. Instead, she saw nothing but a worried and caring mother, her eyes on the verge of crying. 

Toriel took her child into her arms, “Oh, Frisk. You’re no burden! You’re my child, one that I love very much. You always have a place to stay as long as I’m here, and I’m pretty sure Mr. Fluffybuns over in the kitchen feels the same way.

“It’s true!” he called. 

Frisk chuckled at that, burying herself into Toriel’s embrace, “Th-thank…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, the third movement had already begun.

“Shh,” Toriel cooed, “No need to talk. I understand.” Frisk cried, but she was at the recap. Her tears not bitter, but instead were sweet.


End file.
